Ganondorf (ScrewAttack)
Ganondorf= |-|Ganon= Summary Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been raised under the way of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf was the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he come to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in the three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after first Zelda's champion: Link. Powers and abilities Tier: Totally not biased about the Death Spell on the Deku tree ''' '''Name: '''Ganondorf/Ganon '''Age: '''Thousands of thousands of years '''Classification: '''Deku tree Death spell-ex machina, Fan-service, Zelda character, Gerudo wank '''Origin: ScrewAttack Mind Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Immortaliy (Type 1 and 5+) Swordsmanship, Magic, Dark Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, True Flight and levitation, Shapeshifting (usually in the form of “Ganon,” a large, demonic entity usually under the guise of a boar, but he can also become a gigantic spider and twisted puppet-like creature), Reality Warping, Invisibility, holds a third of the Triforce, the Triforce of Powa (increases physical strength), Black Magic which he is quite versatile with and is amplified by himself (includes drying up entire lakes, freezing large bodies of water, creating monsters, covering Hyrule Castle in lava and much more), giving him a unlimited magical source, the ability to use Twilight Magic which allows him to become intangible to any attacks, possess people, and even revert any entity within a specific area (an entire universe) into a bodiless soul without them even realizing it, can BFR other beings into another dimension, Reality manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Fire manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Time manipulation, Fanboy manipulation, Internet manipulation, Money manipulation, Regen (Hyrule Godly), God Ki, Can create a dark wave which disintegrates the opponent, Can enter inside and quickly kill the opponent no matter how durable it is. Attack Potency: Death Possession Spell Level (Can kill any fictional character) Speed: Instantaneus (Reality Warping) Durability: Irrelevant (Can be killed only by holy weapons, any other fictional weapons and attacks will not do anything to him) Lifting Strength: More then Yang level+ Striking Strength: Universe+ '''(Corny Zelda stuff) '''Standard equipment: The Triforce of BS Weaknesses: Holy Weapons (But he can survive it barely) Intelligence: Omniscient (He is Demise reincarnation) Range: Universe+ Stamina: '''At least Planet Level (He's from the LOZ verse) '''Note: The curse which Ganondorf gave on the Deku tree was only a Gohma, which was damaging the tree from the inside. Notable attacks/techniques Death Volley: Ganondorf throws a lightning sphere towards the opponent. Death Spell: Ganon destroys the enemy from the inside. Notable Victories: Bowser (ScrewAttack) Goku (Spirit Bomb is not a holy weapon) Nokturnus (Grand Cross is not a holy weapon) Freeza Beerus Nyarlathotep Azathoth (Azathoth woke up, and Ganondorf lived) Doomsday Any fictional character (That doesn't have holy weapons) Notable Losses: Link (ScrewAttack) (Via Plot reasons ) Inconclusive Matches: Superman (ScrewAttack) Category:Male Characters Category:Screwattack Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Street magicians Category:Teleportation Category:Invisible stuff users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Category:God Category:Ageless Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Flight Category:Broken Category:Human Hybrid Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Omniscience Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Badasses Category:Yare yare daze... Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Swordsman Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Internet Manipulation Category:Fanboy Manipulation Category:Immortality Users